Tournage
by Alias Kimichan
Summary: un assistant plutôt loufoque et les descriptions de la vie quotidienne sur le plateau de Yuyu Hakusho par les persos qui sont les acteurs de la série... Délire, OOC,OC et shonen-ai.
1. Jour 1

**« Tournage »**

**oOo**

Note:Salut c'est Mimi .C'est une nouvelle connerie (encore allez-vous me dire,mais j'adore déconner...)!Bon bref ce que vous allez lire est un peu comme un journal du tournage des épisodes de Yuyu Hakusho (ll encore!désolée j'aime trop ça ,),des épisodes que j'ai inventés (pardon Mr.Togashi --,) parce que j'ai pas tous les livres.Ensuite je dois vous dire que j'ai crée un nouveau personnage pour cette histoire:l'assistant du réalisateur qui sera vos yeux et vos oreilles.En effet il se passe beaucoup de choses sur un plateau de tournage...Bien sûr je n'ai pas oublié les autres personnages! (si j'oublie Kurama qu'on me pende sur le champ, enfin peut-être pas ...--,)Enfin j'espère que mon petit journal vous plaira!Enjoy et bonne lecture (et à la prochaine peut-être).

**oOo**

JOUR 1: 

L'assistant:

Hello! J'm'appelle Kenjirô et j'suis l'assistant du réalisateur ! C'est mon premier vrai job (si on peut appeler ça un job...). Mon travail consiste à suivre le réalisateur partout (disons comme un p'tit chien) et à faire tout ce qu'il me demande de faire : aller lui chercher son café, lui apporter le scénario du jour,nourrir son chien, donner les nouveaux dialogues aux comédiens etc... (son esclave, quoi...) Mais je n'men plains pas parce que c'est plutôt bien payé alors...

Bon assez parlé de moi, maint'nant j'vais vous parler des acteurs. Tout d'abord Yusuke : c'est le héros principal (ça vous d'vez l'savoir). J'suis d'jà rentré plusieurs fois dans sa loge (on est d'venu copain!) : y'a plein de posters de combattants très très fort (du genre Bruce Lee quoi...) et il passe son temps à s'entraîner. C'est un gars cool !

Maint'nant Kuwabara : le meilleur ami de Yusuke. Lui aussi c'est mon pote ! Dans sa loge aussi c'est plein de posters, mais des posters de filles en maillot de bain vach'ment sexy... A part ça j'ai rien d'plus à dire sur lui...

Ensuite Kurama (forme humaine): lui j'le trouve un peu zarbi... Sa loge j'y suis rentré qu'une seule fois d'dans. A l'intérieur tout est décoré à la traditionnelle : table basse, coussins, une vieile bibliothèque remplie d'livres sur des trucs vach'ment compliqués que j'peux pas comprendre (Le Seigneur des Agneaux, ou des Anneaux, un truc comme ça...) Il s'met assez facil'ment en colère et en plus il aime pas sa coloration ; ben ouais, il a dû s'teindre les ch'veux. Normal'ment ses ch'veux sont noirs. Il reçoit un paquet de courrier et j'dois poser un sac plein tous les matins d'vant sa porte. Ah oui, il passe un chier d'temps avec Karasu et y font que boire du thé, y sont vraiment zabi...

Enfin Hiei:lui y fout vraiment la trouille et j'préfère l'éviter! Y s'énerve encore plus vite que Kurama ; sur la porte d'sa loge y'a une tête de mort et j'suis rentrer d'dans une seule fois : les murs sont couverts d'posters d'chanteurs de hard, métal, néo-métal et électronic rock. La musique y la met toujours à fond la caisse ; lui aussi y reçoit des montagnes d'lettres de fans, j'préfère les laisser d'vant sa porte aussi parce que j'pense qu'y s'mettrait en pétard si j'le dérangeait juste pour ça (ce mec est malade,j'vous assure ll,)... Bon ben voilà à peu près tout c'que j'avais à dire.

A la prochaine!

Yusuke:

Yeah!

Aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour de tournage de Yuyu Hakusho et c'est cool parce que c'est moi le héros principal! J'ai déjà rencontré plusieurs des autres acteurs qui vont jouer avec moi. Ils sont tous un peu bizarres et le seul qui soit à peu près normal c'est Kuwabara. Y'a aussi deux autres types... Le premier c'est Hiei:vaut mieux pas le croiser dans un couloir parce que franch'ment y foutrait la trouille à n'importe qui. Le deuxième c'est Kurama : lui, il est un peu plus sociable, même si y passe tout son temps à boire du thé dans sa loge (y va jamais aux toilettes ou quoi 00? On dit qu'le thé ça fait pisser, alors...) A part eux, j'me suis fait un camarade : Kenjirô, l'assistant du réalisateur ; et comme moi y trouve Hiei et Kurama vach'ment bizarres. On a même pensé qu'y venaient d'une aut' planète... (qui sait, tout est possible de nos jours...). Sinon, sur le plateau tout est normal. Bon,ben à la revoyure!

Kuwabara:

Salut tout l'monde ! Moi c'est Kuwabara et j'suis sensé être le meilleur ami d'Yusuke. Les gens sur le plateau sont plutôt cools (c'est le plateau qu'on dit hein ll?). J'ai une loge rien que pour moi! Y'a aussi deux types bizarres, ch'ais pas qui c'est mais on m'a dit qu'ils devaient jouer avec nous... franch'ment j'ai pas très envie ( Mais j'un super copain qui s'appelle Kenjirô; il est trop sympa ce mec, il a réussi à me trouver des mags avec des supers nanas dessus! Par contre j'espère qu'les deux autres y me feront pas trop chier parce que... Ouais, ben salut!

À suivre…


	2. Jour 2

« TOURNAGE »

JOUR 2 :

Hiei:

'lut... J'vois vraiment pas c'que j'peux dire... Ben... euh... les gens sont cools parce que pour une fois qu'on m'laisse écouter ma musique sans m'emmerder, c'est trop génial! Y'a d'autres mecs sur le tournage: une lavette j'sais plus son nom (ndlr:Kenjirô), un type aux ch'veux rouges qui s'appelle Kumara ou un truc comme ça (d'ailleurs j'me d'mande si c'est un mec ll?) et il lit tout l'temps, Kuwabara lui aussi y lit mais que des trucs de cul (y pense avec sa bite ou quoi 00!) et un crétin qu'a pas de cervelle du tout (normal quand on développe que les muscles...,) j'crois qu'y s'appelle Yusuke... Le (la?) seul(e) qui soit encore potable c'est Kumara c'est Kurama, idiot fini! (ndlr:c'est Kurama qui parle)...Ouais ben au r'voir... J'sais pas quand est-ce que j'vais rev'nir...

Kenjirô:

Salut, c'est encore moi ! Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré un autre acteur: Yohko (forme renard). J'avais entendu dire que ce mec buvait comme un trou...Moi j'me disais : "Mais non! C'est un acteur, il va ruiner sa réputation comme ça!". Et j'l'ai vu ce matin. Il était appuyé contre un mur, au coin d'un couloir. Y m'fait signe d'approcher et c'est c'que j'fait. Y me d'mande:"Où sont les toibeeuuaargh!" et y me gerbe dessus! "J'crois que c'est trop tard pour les toilettes..." qu'y m'dit. Après il rit, y s'taille en buvant à la bouteille (ouais, il avait une bouteille de saké--,) et y m'laisse là, le T-shirt plein de vomit... J'vous dis pas, bonjour l'odeur! Kurama m'a donné un truc pour l'éviter : comme y boit beaucoup, il suffit de sentir l'air autour de soi : ce mec pue le saké à dix mètres! (franch'ment moi je m'approche plus de lui !). Tiens en parlant de Kurama, il est pas si bizarre que ça à part pour son courrier : il ne lit que les lettres qui ont l'air normales ( les lettres qui sont suspectes c'est celles avec des p'tits coeurs et des traces de rouge à lèvres partout, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit...)... Ouais,ben c'est tout c'que j'ai à dire pour aujourd'hui!Salut!

Yusuke:

La vache!J 'ai manqué d'me faire tuer par la vieille pendant l'entraîn'ment! Elle est complèt'ment folle! En plus sur le plateau les filles sont pas intéressantes du tout : Keiko c'est une planche à pain, Botan elle a pas de cervelle, Atsuko (ndlr:la mère de Yusuke) elle fume comme un pompier et Shizuru passe son temps à se maquiller (elle f'rait mieux de d'mander conseil à Gama le maître du maquillage de lui apprendre comment on fait parce qu'elle ressemble à un monstre de Halloween!Sans déc' j'ai cru qu'j'allais faire une crise cardiaque la première fois que j'lai vue...--,)... En fait c'est vraiment un tournage de merde... J'aurai dû d'mander à mon agent de refuser le rôle parce que là,j'crois que je s'rais mort avant la fin de la série! Mon Dieu, aidez-moi! Bouddah, éclaire de ta lumière la pauvre brebis égarée que je suis!


	3. Jour 3

**Tournage (suite)**

JOUR3:

Kenjirô:

Waahh! Quelle journée! Le tournage est suspendu pour quelques temps...Hiei et moi on les avait pourtant prév'nu mais y nous ont pas écoutés… En fait Yusuke et Kuwabara ont piqué le book-photos de Kurama dans sa loge (ouais,j'ai oublié de dire que Kurama a fait du mannequinat,et j'crois qu'il en fait encore un peu). En tout cas voilà c'qui c'est passé... Yusuke devait attirer Kurama hors de sa loge pour que Kuwabara entre et puisse prendre le book-photos. Kurama a suivi Yusuke et après il est retourné dans sa loge... Mais quand y s'est aperçu que son bien avait disparu,il est sorti en pétard et il a cherché Yusuke et il a fini par le trouver. Il était avec Kuwabara...Kurama était tel'ment furax qu'y les a envoyé à l'hosto : Yusuke a eu des dents cassées et des côtes fracturées, Kuwabara a eu un bras cassé et une ch'ville foulée (sans compter les bleus et les bosses qu'y ont eu tous es deux...).Mais c'est pas fini! Alors qu'y retournait à sa loge, Kurama a croisé Yohko...Yohko, qui avait bu plus que d'habitude,a pris Kurama pour oouupps! Quand on parle du loup,on en voit le bout d'la queue...Kurama arrive et j'f'rais mieux de m'tailler si j'veux pas me r'trouver dans l'même état qu'les trois autres!

Kurama:

C'est la première fois que j'écris dans cette espèce de journal et c'est parce que j'y suis forcé en quelque sorte. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de la production du retard que prendra la série en raison des altercations que j'ai eu avec trois des acteurs.Je tiens aussi à faire passer quelques messages. Le premier est adressé à Yusuke et Kuwabara : sachez que je ne supporte pas que l'on prenne mes affaires et de surcroît en mon abscence.Le deuxième est adressé à Yohko : je tiens à ce que tu comprennes que je ne suis PAS une catin ou même une traînée et que la prochaine fois que tu m'AGRESSES c'est pas à l'hosto que j't'envoie mais six pieds sous terre,est-ce que c'est clair ? ESPECE D'ENFOIRE!

Kenjirô:

Ouf,j'l'ai échappé belle!Je peux enfin finir mon histoire...Je disais donc que Yohko,qui avait bu plus que d'habitude,a pris Kurama pour une fille...Mais pas n'importe quelle fille : une putin! Déjà que Kurama était en super-pétard, alors quand Yohko a essayé de... hum... de... euh,de l'embrasser et de... euh... le tripoter, on aurait dit qu'il était possedé par le Diable. Y s'est rebiffé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire! Comme toujours, le renard se baladait avec une bouteille de saké... et Kurama a saisi l'occasion pour la lui...hum hum...mettre...dans...euh...le cul... Yusuke et Kuwabara sortiront d'main,mais pour Yohko j'sais pas encore parce que j'crois qu'il est encore sur la table d'op'...En tout cas toute l'équipe lui souhaite un prompt rétabliss'ment (en espérant qu'il marchera normal'ment quand y r'viendra tourner ,). Voilà,c'est tout c'que j'ai à dire pour aujourd'hui...

Yusuke et Kuwabara: (depuis l'hôpital)

Nous cenons à adreffer nos p'us finfères excufes à Kurama et nous 'ui jurons que nous ne recommenferons p'us...PARDON! Voi'à et puis on efpère que Yohko va vic fe recab'ir...Merfi à couc 'équic pour vos cadeaux...En efpérant que la pro'aine fois qu'on écrira dans le zourna' on sera dans un mei'eur état...Fa'ut...


	4. Jour 4

Tournage(suite)

JOUR4:

Kurama:

Je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser pour les évènements qui se sont produit dernièrement. Ils se sont produits indépendamment de ma volonté. J'espère toute fois que ce genre de choses ne se reproduira plus. Je souhaite un prompt rétablissement à mes trois collègues avec qui j'espère avoir de meilleures relations. Sur ce je vous dit à la prochaine.

Yohko: (sobre pour une fois)

Je tiens à m'excuser mais c'nest pas d'ma faute si l'mignon Suishi ressemble à une fille ! Je n'faisais que répondre aux b'soins naturels de n'importe quel homme... Enfin, la prochaine fois j'essaierai d'faire attention... (j'espère que ça lui va comme excuses, parce que sinon j'l'enc... !).

Kenjirô:

Apparemment ça a l'air de s'être arrangé entre Yohko et Suishi. Enfin, du moins j'l'espère... On a beaucoup moins de travail vu qu'il manque des acteurs. Mais c'est pas grave ça me fait des vacances, parce qu'avec tout le boulot qu'j'ai j'm'en sors pas ! Ces derniers temps je suis obligé de m'occuper de c'te putain de chien que le patron s'est acheté y'a pas longtemps. Y peut pas prom'ner son clebs tout seul ? A part ça y'a des acteurs qui viennent alors qu'leurs scènes sont pas encore écrites... Y sont tous fous sur c'tournage.

Hiei:

J'pensais pas que Kurama était aussi susceptible... Heureus'ment qu'j'ai appris son nom correct'ment... T'avais plutôt intérêt (ndlr:Kurama). Si tu veux finir dans le même état que les trois autres,il faut me le dire. J'pense qu'il vaut mieux l'avoir dans ses amis plutôt qu'dans ses ennemis... J'f'rais attention la prochaine fois que j'le croise dans un couloir. En tout cas les trois, y ont morflé un max ! J'me d'mande si j'vais pas faire déplacer ma loge... J'crois que j'vais commencer à faire mes valises... 'lut...


	5. Jour 5

Tournage, (suite)

JOUR 5 :

Botan :

C'est agréable d'être entourée de garçons mais il faut toujours qu'ils se tappent dessus. Les mecs sont tous les mêmes. Ils ne pensent qu'à se battre ou à courir derrière les filles. Ah oui ! à manger aussi. Le héros de la série est plutôt mignon mais il a pas l'air d'être très intelligent. En parlant d'intelligent c'est Kurama qui sait tout sur tout. J'aurais pensé que vu qu'il a tout dans la cervelle, il serait pas très beau à voir... Merci pour moi ! (ndlr: Kurama)Et puis d'abord ce n'est pas le physique qui compte c'est ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. En fait pas du tout, il vraiment canon ! D'ailleurs Hiei aussi est bien foutu. Le seul 'blème, c'est qu'il est un peu p'tit. Enfin bon, c'est pas si grave que ça... Vivement que Yukina arrive sur le plateau, je ne supporte plus Kuwabara.

Yusuke :

Enfin sorti de l'hosto ! Kurama est le type le plus dangereux que j'ai jamais rencontré ! La patée que j'me suis pris, c'est pas croyable... Battu en même pas deux minutes chrono... Kuwabara aussi s'est fait massacré ça va pas la peine d'en rajouter !(ndlr: Kuwabara)Comment veux-tu qu'je drague Botan si tu m'fais passer pour un nul ?. J'ai vraiment intérêt à m'tenir à carreau si j'veux pas mourir...

Kuwabara :

Quel crétin ce Yusuke ! J'essaye d'avoir un ticket avec Botan et lui tout c'qu'il trouve à dire c'est qu'j'me suis fait rétamer la tronche... Non mais j'vous jure ! Enfin bon, heureusement que j'suis sorti de l'hôpital. J'vais pouvoir reprendre la drague ! Quoique j'me suis pas trop ennuyé avec les jolies infirmières !


	6. Jour 6

**Tournage (suite)**

JOUR6 :

Kenjirô :

Ouuuaaahh ! Une déesse est arrivée sur le plaaaattôôôôôôô ! Elle s'appelle Yukina et elle est trop beeeeelllleeeeuuuuh ! Mais j'ai un d'la chance comparé à certains. Ben ouais, parce que le réalisateur m'a d'mandé d'être aux p'tits oignons avec elle. Je passe beaucoup de temps à lui apporter tout c'qu'elle a besoin ! Ooh ! En plus elle sourit tout l'temps et elle me dit merci à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose pour elle ! Je crois que final'ment bosser sur c'tournage est la meilleure chose qui m'soit arrivée...

Kuwabara:

J'crois qu'j'suis amoureux... C'est la plus belle fille qu'j'ai jamais vu... Elle a des doigts aussi fins qu'ceux d'une princesse, elle a un regard plus doux que de la laine, des cheveux aussi bleus que le ciel et la mer... Oui je l'aime...

Hiei:

Y'm'fait chier l'autre lavette à tourner autour d'ma soeur ! Fuck ! Le premier qui la touche, j'lui fait cramer la cervelle, c'est clair ! Et puis l'autre grand con qu'arrête pas d'la suivre partout comme un toutou, y'm'gave aussi Hey ! J'suis pas un grand con ! (ndlr: Kuwabara) Si tu m'cherches, tu vas m'trouver sale nabot !... Y font tous chier... Sauf Kurama... Y'a qu'lui qu'est sympa sur c'putain d'plateau...

Yusuke:

Y'a d'l'amour dans l'air ! T'appelles ça d'l'amour ? C'est des pots d'colle oui ! (ndlr: Hiei) Dis à tes potes d'pas trop suivre ma soeur comme ça sinon j'leur pète la gueule ! C'est pas chouette ça ? J'vois déjà la une des journaux : "Yusuke Urameshi, grande star de la télévision aide deux amoureux dans leur fuite". Aaaah... Et si avec ça les filles m'trouvent pas courageux... Grâce à leur histoire, j'deviendrais célèbre et je s'rai un véritable tombeur ! Hahahahahahahaha !


End file.
